1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a basic input/output system (BIOS) refresh device and a method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Basic input/output system (BIOS) software is used by some computers, and is often the first code run by the computers when they are powered on. The primary function of the BIOS is to load and start an operating system. Some motherboards are provided with dual BIOS chip to avoid failure of a single BIOS chip. However, the dual BIOS chip may be simultaneously destroyed due to pulse voltage or electrostatic discharge (ESD). Furthermore, motherboards having the dual BIOS chip are costly.